Together Again
by BulbaBabe
Summary: Ash and Misty, Drew and May, Dawn and Paul  together again... romances fly, secrets revealed and their friendships put to the test and a deadly journey ahead... and not everyone will make it out alive
1. Chapter One: Decisions

**Chapter One: Decisions**

Ash stared at the letter in his hands; he had just been accepted to Poke School. There was a new law passed that a trainer, under the age of 15, had to attended poke school, for a term or two, before they could continue on their journey. He, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul had all send off application letters to the school and were all accepted! The reason of Poke School was to make sure all younger trainers knew what to do in certain situations and how to care for their pokemon properly; it also gave them the chance to work on their own unique style for battling or contests.

They were to arrive tomorrow afternoon so Ash was packing his backpack; he peered round his room pondering over what he was to take. His letter had a list of basic equipment and others items he was required to take. He had already packed all his clothes and toiletries, he had also packed his favourite books, drawing pad and colours and his pokeball care kit.

His mother called him downstairs for tea, where she questioned him over which pokemon he was taking with him. "You can only take three remember honey". "I know mum... but which three? I will obviously be taking Pikachu with me" His best friend jumped onto the table and stared at Ash "Pika Pi" Ash scratched his best friends head and Pikachu giggled in delight. "But who else shall I take? How about you decide Pikachu." Pikachu stared at Ash hard and pulled a funny face that looked remotely like Bulbasaur. Ash laughed and wrote Bulbasaur's name on the school form in front of him. It instructed him to write down the names of the pokemon he was taking and all their move levels and stats.

"ok... ummmmm I think I might take Infernape as he's my strongest fire type I've got at the moment and the strongest too. I'll go see professor Oak now and pick them up and grab a bag of poke food on the way."

After returning from Professor Oak's laboratory Ash had packed his backpack, with Bulbasaur and Infernape safely inside their newly polished pokeballs. Pikachu sat on his bunk bed scratching his ear, watching Ash type an email on his computer to Misty, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul.

"_**Heya guys" **_it read_** "wat pokemon are you taking to Poke skol? I've got Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Infernape all ready,**_

_**From Ash"**_

Almost instantly he received answers back from his friends

He read Misty's first,

"_**heya Ash, can't wait to see you 2moz I'm taking Azurill, Corsola and Starmie love Misty x"**_

_**He closed the message and turned to the others,**_

_**May was taking Glaceon, Wartortle and Munchlax.**_

_**Drew was taking Roserade, Flygon andAbsol.**_

_**Dawn was taking Piplup, Togekiss and Buneary**_

_**And Paul was taking powerhouses Frosslass, Torterra and Electrivire.**_

"_**Woh" Ash thought "thank god I picked my team right. I'll beat Misty with Pikachu, May shouldn't be hard and Dawn will be easy apart from Togekiss but Paul and Drew will be hard to beat. But I'll never give up till the end"**_

Ash sat on her floor rechecking his letter to make sure he had everything, Ash looked up at his Pidgey Pokeball clock and it read it was already 10:30pm! Ash closed his pc down and switched it off at the switch as he won't be here to use it when he leaves tomorrow. He shrugged on his pokeball pyjamas and climbed into his bed where Pikachu was already curled up asleep.

_What will happen now? Will Ash make it safely to poke school? Will he get enough points to pass, so he can continue with his journey? Read on to see :D_


	2. Chapter Two: All Together

Chapter Two: All Together

Ash woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking, the aroma filling his room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his Pidgey alarm clock lay in pieces on the floor. "Shoot" he thought "That's the third time I've done that!" he slipped his feet into his Squirtle Shell slippers and plodded down the stairs. Pikachu was sitting on the table, eagerly watching Delia, Ash's Mom, make pancakes. Ash laughed and ruffled his buddy's hair.

After a syrupy breakfast Ash's mom presented him with a bag of Poffins "for Pikachu" she had said. They had a tearful goodbye as Ash began walking towards the harbour where he would board a ferry that would take him through the Lapras sea and onwards to Cascade island. After reaching the harbour and being shown to his cabin he pulled a hoodie round himself and fell asleep on the cabin seat, when he awoke they were nearly at the harbour at Cascade Island. Ash saw that Pikachu had found the Poffin bag and eaten them all; Ash pretended not to notice and laughed to himself. After exiting the ferry he started walking down the road towards that led to a large campus full of buildings known as Poke school.

Twenty minutes later Ash was on the last stretch towards the school. He turned the corner Misty ran over to him and threw her arms round him then stepped back awkwardly, her cheeks blushing.

"Heya Ash, long time no see" Drew stepped forward and high fived Ash "were all in the A block together girls on the top floor, boys on the bottom floor."

"Awesome!" Ash replied.

Ash followed everyone to the A block, where everyone was waiting for him to arrive so they can choose rooms. After everyone had chosen their room Ash slung his bag onto his new bed and went to meet the others for dinner. As it was the first night the school was hoisting a barbeque. When he exited the A block Ash released Bulbasaur and Infernape from their pokeballs and allowed them to have some exercise. Infernape was out of site in seconds ,but Bulbasaur and Pikachu followed him to the camp fire where all his friends and their pokemon were sitting.

Hours later Ash returned to his dorm and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

:o Ash has finally arrived at Poke school and I think I saw a bit of Lovey-dovey between Ash and Misty :P Read on to find out what happens in their first lesson and trust me it will be a good one


	3. Chapter Three: Eevee and Friends x

Chapter Three: Eevee and Friends x

Ash awoke to find a package outside his door, inside was a timetable with his classes on. After breakfast he was supposed to head straight to the Evolution room in the C block, so he packed his equipment and pokeballs, with Bulbasaur and Infernape safely inside, so with Pikachu perched on his shoulder he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Ash and Misty were walking over to the C block together where they were meeting the others, the tension between them were awkward. Everyone had already left this morning and Ash could only find Misty so they walked over together. As soon as they saw the others they broke apart and rapidly started talking to the others. Inside the evolution room was a single table with six pokeballs on, a note lay next to them. Drew picked up the letter and began to read it aloud to the others, _**"Here are six pokeballs choose one each. Your first assignment is too bond with your new pokemon. Good luck"**_ it was signed _**"Professor Ivy"**_ their new teacher.

The boys let the girls chose first; when they all had a pokeball in hand they threw them into the air and six pokemon burst out. Misty had a Vaporeon, which she was extremely happy about as she was a water type trainer, May had received a baby Eevee, her Glaceon took an immediate interest in and Dawn had gotten a Umbreon. Drew received a Leafeon and Paul got the fiery, Flareon. To the extreme excitement from Pikachu, Ash had received a sparky Jolteon.

They all spent the morning learning all about their new friend; their likes, dislikes, moves and their personalities. After a picnic lunch the school had provided, they began training with them. Ash and Drew trained with each other and Paul was making his Flareon battle his Torterra, while May and Dawn practised contest routines. Misty decided to go swimming with her Vaporeon in the school's lake. They all decided to host a midnight feast to celebrate their first night at poke school. They decided to have it in May's room as it was furthest away from the dorm's camera's and it was easy for everyone t get too.

Ash arrived last to May's room, everyone else was already there with their new partners. May's baby Eevee was snuggled in besides Glaceon in her basket. "Just like her mother" May had said. As they began to eat a bright light filled the room.

What is it? Is it dangerous? Read on to see :D


	4. Chapter Four: Bye Bye Eevee

Chapter Four: Bye Bye Eevee

The bright light died and May and the others gasped in surprise as in the box where Glaceon and Eevee now held an Espeon with May's Glaceon staring at it in awe.

"What the hell...?" Drew began. Everyone gathered around the poor little thing and May bent down and scooped it into her arms. "Is it you Eevee?"

"Esp esp" the purple creature looked up at her and licked her cheek, then snuggled down in her arms.

"Aww crap..." Paul gave a long sigh.

They all turned round and glared at him

"Why? What's wrong?" Ash hissed at him.

Paul sneered at him "you're so clueless aren't you; you can't even see what's happened!"

Tension was rising between the two and Dawn could see her, she sighed and walked over to Paul and slipped her hand into his. Paul turned his face and meet hers and his face cleared of the angry it held and softened. All the others held their breath as they grasped what Dawn had just shared... she likes Paul and by Paul's expression he also liked her.

"Paul..." Dawn started "calm down, there's no need for a blow out. Please could you tell us what's happened" she smiled at him and squeezed his hand so softly that no one could have noticed except himself and Dawn. He smiled at her, and then turned to the others.

"It's quite simply actually, even though Eevee's time with May has been short it's obviously quite young and when May showed kindness towards it, it happiness level reached its max and since it is now morning and that means daylight it evolved into an Espeon.

"Of course" exclaimed Drew. "What are we going to explain to the School though? Because since Eevee evolved for May it loves her and they can't really take it away now"

May stepped forward, holding the Espeon protectively and said "I won't let them take her and if they try I'll pay for her. She's mine now and always will be. But we can worry about it later it's nearly 2am now so let's meet in the food hall tomorrow at breakfast

. They all walked out May's dorm room and whispered goodnight to each other. They all trailed back to their rooms, except two. Dawn and Paul. "What are you keeping me for?" he demanded.

Dawn giggled and whispered to him "thanks for not blowing and explaining to everyone it meant a lot to me", and then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek and ran off down the hall to her own room.

Paul stared after her and when she was out of sight he turned and tiptoed back to his own room, heart fluttering and cheeks blushing pink... no one saw except his borrowed Flareon which walked down the hall beside him.

:O Dawn likes Paul, Paul like Dawn it's so simple, but of course it's not. The whole gang is in for surprises soon.

The good news? The biggest surprise is close enough to touch...

The bad news? It's the most terrible, scariest surprise of all...


End file.
